Bin thueban
Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Powers= |-|Abilities= *'Serpent Society Training:' Ben has gone through the training all Society members do. His ability in unarmed combat, infiltration, stealth, escapology, melee weapons, tolerance of pain, and force of will are incredible. *'Peak of human physical condition:' Oliver is in top physical form after five intense years of survival which he maintains through extensive training. Oliver is strong enough to swiftly incapacitate, hurl through the air, or even break the neck of a much larger foe with ease. Oliver's reflexes can block or catch an incoming arrow. His durability left him unfazed by a pool stick broken across his chest and endure blows from much stronger foes. His resilience can survived being impaled and falling off a mountain. After being trapped in a cold tropical climate for several years, his body became well-adept to ice cold temperatures, unfazed by it even shirtless. Oliver can endure long periods of free-diving without air. His conditioning also lets him recover from most injuries very quickly (though not superhumanly). At age 61 in a potential future, Oliver was still superbly fit for his age, performing essentially as efficiently as in his prime. *'Peak Human Condition:' Ben, through his training, is in peak physical condition and from frequent intense workouts and his numerous vigilante escapades heightened his abilities into the levels of peak human potential, and pushed him to the early levels of superhuman condition, and while not fully superhuman, Ben's extremely muscular and athletic physique (and resulting nigh-superhuman physical prowess) makes Ben immensely physically powerful by normal human standards, with his physical attributes far surpassing even those of other exceptionally fit humans, with only Blue Hawk and Deathwish being on par. **'Peak Human Strength:' Ben has and can, by properly using physical forces, momentum and leverage, as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and undergoing frequent extremely intense strength-and-endurance-based exercises, easily generate low-level superhuman strength. **'Peak Human Durability:' Batman is also exceptionally durable by human standards, due to his intense training, as well as the continuous physical trauma, in turn, vastly increased Batman's durability to nigh-superhuman levels. **'Peak Human Speed and Agility:' Batman has demonstrated superb nimbleness and agility (second only to his acrobatic protegee Nightwing), he can much run faster than the finest Olympian athlete. **'Peak Human Stamina:' Batman is immensely endurant, superior in that regard to the finest Olympian athlete, able to exert himself at his peak capacity for hours without tiring or slowing down. Also Batman can recover extremely fast from injuries and fatigue due to his training and will. Hence, Batman was able to easily fight 24 armed thugs with intense speed (despite being very tired from his recent fierce duel with Superman) then also actively participate in the final battle against Doomsday, to easily run through the cloud of falling debris in the Black Zero Event, to do extremely intense workouts in the Batcave without tiring much (despite his extremely muscular build). However, when pitted against beings of far superior strength (like Superman) in hand-to-hand combat, Batman will increasingly show signs of exertion and fatigue even while wearing his Armored Batsuit. **'Peak Human Metabolism:' Batman's metabolism runs several times faster (due to his strict diet and workouts) than an average human. Thus, drinking and taking pain-killers had no effect whatsoever on him, as his body burns it off several times faster than an average human's, despite him drinking several bottles at a time, to which Alfred dryly remarked that the next generation of the Wayne family will stare at an empty wine cellar. **'Acrobatics/Free-running:' Ben is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *'Expert computer skills:' During his time in A.R.G.U.S., Oliver learned much about programs and networks. He is capable of hacking a system to transfer bank accounts, acquire guarded information, and work around security programs. However, his skills pale against Felicity's as he often went to her when he was unable to do something even before she joined his team. *'Expert driver/pilot:' Oliver is skillfully able to man multiple vehicles such as cars and motorcycles, he is even able to shoot targets while driving these vehicles. Oliver also knows how to fly an airplane and he was once able to crash land a plane without dying with the help of Nyssa. *'Expert interrogator/torturer:' During his time with the A.R.G.U.S., Oliver became an effective interrogator and torturer. He is capable of inflict much physical pain into a target without killing them and is even capable of using mind games to worsen the discomfort. As the Arrow, Oliver commands an intimidating presence to where most criminals fear him and give up information willingly. *'Expert survivalist:' Ben has great survival skills, as he was taught by Ra's al Haya how to survive in the wild. His skills and willpower allow him to survive near-death experiences. He is also an master escape artist, able to free himself from various confinements. **'Master Escapologist:' Ben is a genius at escaping unscathed in extremely dangerous situations, despite staggering odds. *'High-level intellect/Master tactician/Expert leader:' Oliver is very sharp-witted and methodical, alert and adaptive to various situations. He can to determine much of what transpired in the area from little evidence. He is a quick learner, having gained great knowledge, if not skill, in various fields. He is highly tactical, both in preparation and while in action, able to quickly analyze the situation and how best to handle it. For intimidation as a vigilante, Oliver can strike fear into others, able to effectively gain information and manipulate their actions. Oliver is skilled at psychological warfare, using his enemies' plans and wants against them all while feigning defeat. Oliver can also be very deceptive, effectively convincing all that he is not vigilante for years through various carefully designed ruses, even fooling a lie-detector test. Oliver is also an effective leader, both as a businessman and for a vigilante team and is able to motivate and inspire others which later helps him become mayor. *'Honed senses:' Oliver is able to pick up danger before anyone else in his vicinity does, showing noticeably sharp hearing and sight. His keen skills of perception offer aid in otherwise detrimental situations. He is likewise able to anticipate the attack patterns of the meta-human the Flash to successfully strike him and catch the latter's own attack. *'Indomitable will/High pain tolerance:' A driven and determined person, Ben is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. He is quite resistant to pain and drugging, allowing him to continue fighting or even survive near-death situations. Being trained by the Serpent Society, his tolerance for pain is almost inhuman as he was able to take an arrow piercing through his arm while barely flinching. *'Master archer:' Ben is an extremely skilled archer, able to precisely hit targets from great distances. He can shoot objects off of people without harming them and retain his accuracy even whilst he is in rapid movement. He can also anticipate an enemy projectile to block it with an arrow and fire multiple arrows at once. Throughout his career as a vigilante, word quickly spread that Ben never misses. He also has skills in close-combat, able to shift between melee fighting and shooting with ease. **'Master Martial artist:' Oliver is an incredible close-range combatant/martial artist, able to compete against the most dangerous of combatants. He has defeated Ra's al Ghul, Slade Wilson, Damien Darhk and Vandal Savage. His style shows advanced skill in Wing Chun, Kung Fu, Muay Thai, Jeet Kun Do, Eskrima Kali, Kyūdō, Boxing, Bojutsu, Hapkido, Judo, Karate, Krav Maga, Jujitsu, Silat, Wrestling, Sambo, Aikido, and Kickboxing. He also uses pressure points when striking his opponent, he has been shown to incapacitate his opponent with just one punch. He can effectively change his battle tactics and attack patterns to suit the situation and compete against multiple people at once. **'Master knife-fighter/Knife-thrower:' Oliver is shown to be highly skilled with knives. He was able to kill a man with a single stab, and was seen skillfully practicing Kali knife-fighting techniques with John Diggle. Oliver is also skilled in using knives in long-range combat, and can utilize his arrows as improvised knives, by using them to stab enemies in combat. **'Master swordsman:' Originally, due to training from, Oliver became highly proficient in swordsmanship. However, Oliver's near-sole dependence on his bow and arrow over the years dulled this skill. Later, Oliver training for three weeks under Ra's greatly improved his skill; he is able to swiftly subdue Nyssa and likewise fight on par against the League of Assassins' leader himself. *'Master marksman/Firearms:' Oliver has shown similar skill in the use of various other firearms as he has with archery. During his time with A.R.G.U.S., Oliver also became an adept sniper, able to accurately hit his moving targets from almost a mile away. Oliver showed similar proficiency as he quickly shot down his targets. Oliver is also skilled in throwing bladed objects, as he able to accurately disarm or take down his enemies with flechettes. He even saved Diggle from Chien Na Wei by throwing an off-balance kitchen knife. *'Master stick fighter:' While training with Slade, Oliver learned to spar toe-to-toe with the latter. During combat, Oliver often employs his bow as a make-shift blunt weapon to use against his enemies. Oliver is capable of using a bo-staff, as he defeated three of Xavier Reed's men and fought on par against Sara Lance while sparring. *'Medical knowledge:' Ben knows much on human anatomy, able to torture people for hours without fear of killing them. Ben has learned pressure point manipulation, able to paralyze a person into a seemingly dead state and undo it. For healing, Ben can patch up most injuries on himself or others, even bullet wounds, and able to quickly determine the nature of a poison. Ben is also is skilled in meditation. *'Multilingual:' Ben is fluent in English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, Tibetan, and Arabic. *'Occult knowledge:' Ben gained great knowledge regarding magic and the supernatural world. *'Skilled Metal Smith:' Ben has demonstrated to be a metal smith as he is able to create explosives and forge his own arrows. *'Stealth:' Ben is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. |-| Weaknesses= |-| Equipment= Relationships Family Allies Enemies Trivia Category:Deviant